Just Getting Started
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: After the events of Iron Man 3, Pepper and Tony's relationship changes drastically.


**I wrote this for BTRlover2211 over on AO3, and I thought that I might a well post it here, too. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: MARVEL owns everything. I own nothing. **

Third Person P. o. V:

Tony and Pepper sit on a couch in Stark Tower, discussing the events of the past week. "I'm so sorry for not protecting you better," Tony whispers into Pepper's hair. She cuddles up against him, shivering.

"I'll never forget the feeling of EXTREMIS running through my veins." Tony kisses her.

"I promise, I'll never let anything like that happen again. The EXTREMIS is gone, and they've discovered a way to remove the shrapnel from my chest, so I won't need the arc reactor anymore." Pepper sighs.

"When the newspapers said that you were dead, I almost shut down. I couldn't believe it. I'm so happy that you're alive."

"So am I," Tony quips, a smirk on his face. Pepper slaps him gently. "I'm even more happy that you're alive and well. I would have never forgiven myself if I let something happen to you." Pepper looks up at Tony in wonder. He's always been closed off when it came to expressing emotions. Tony laughs self consciously, running his hand through his hair. "I know, I know," he chuckles. Pepper laughs with him.

"I love you." Tony looks down at Pepper.

"I love you with all of my being. You're my everything, Pepper. I can't live without you." Tony leans down and kisses Pepper on the lips. She twists her body to meet his. A low moan escapes her lips. Encouraged, Tony begins to kiss her more passionately. Pepper follows his example. Suddenly, her body stiffens. Tony pulls away, panting.

"I'm sorry. It's just..."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Tony asks, comprehension dawning on his face. Pepper nods, a rare blush coloring her cheeks.

"It's okay. I - I want you to." Tony leans in hesitantly, pressing his lips to Pepper's. She responds passionately, twisting her fingers into Tony's hair. Tony moans as her nails rake his scalp. At last, they both break away from each other, panting.

"We should probably head to the bedroom," Tony suggests. Pepper nods. Tony scoops her up and carries her, causing her to giggle. Tony laughs as well.

As soon as they reach the bedroom and close and lock the door, they rush at each other. Pepper unbuttons her shirt as they kiss. Tony's hands reach up and fondle her creamy breasts as they are exposed. Unable to take it, he leads Pepper over to the bed. She lays down on the bed, her shirt unbuttoned.

Tony rips his shirt off over his head and throws it into the corner. His pants are disposed of in the same fashion. He is left standing in his boxers.

When Tony turns back to Pepper, she has taken of all of her clothes except for her bra and underwear. Tony admires her breasts, reaching out to grab them. He quickly removes her bra, exposing her breasts. She shivers at the sudden rush of cold air, her nipples puckering. Tony takes a nipple between two fingers and rolls it around, eliciting a gasp from Pepper.

Tony's mouth soon replaces his fingers. While his lips pull and suck at Pepper's nipple, his hand reaches down towards her nether regions. His hand reaches into Pepper's underwear and slides through her slick folds. Pepper moans in encouragement.

Tony removes his mouth from Pepper's nipple so that he can remove her underwear. As soon as her underwear has joined the rest of her clothes on the ground, Tony renews his suckling. He plays with Pepper's nipples for a while longer, before slipping a finger through her folds. She bucks against his hand. "Mm, Tony, that feels nice!"

Encouraged, Tony begins rubbing Pepper in earnest. His mouth sucks at her clit, eliciting more moans and whimpers from Pepper. At last, Tony slips a finger inside of her. Pepper stiffens at the strange feeling, but allows Tony to continue fingering her. Soon, Tony introduces another finger, and then another.

Unable to wait any longer, Tony removes his fingers. Pepper whimpers at the loss of feeling. "This is probably going to hurt," Tony warns Pepper. Pepper nods.

"I don't care. I want you inside me." Emboldened by her words, Tony begins to make his entrance into Pepper's virgin channel. He enters an inch at a time, withdrawing and then reentering. Pepper is so tight around him, squeezing his cock. It takes all of his restraint not to completely sheath himself in a single thrust.

Pepper can feel tingling beginning to grow. She feels uncomfortably full, but it does not hurt. Suddenly, Tony hits an obstacle. "I'm so sorry, Pepper, honey," he says, pushing forward. Pepper cries out as her hymen breaks. Tony stays still for a few minutes, allowing her to adjust to his member.

All traces of the wonderful tingling feeling from before are gone. A sharp sting has replaced them. However, after a few minutes, the stinging fades enough for Tony to begin moving again. Before long, the tingling has returned. Pepper begins bucking against Tony, meeting his thrusts. The tingling swells, and Pepper finds herself striving to meet an unknown goal.

Tony can feel Pepper's internal muscles tightening, preparing for her orgasm. He can feel his balls beginning to tighten as well. His cock jerks, and his seed sprays deep into Pepper.

Pepper feels Tony's hot load shoot into her body, and it tips her over the edge. The tingling washes over her, leaving her shaking. Tony continues to slowly thrust into her, waiting for her to recover. After a few minutes, she begins thrusting against him again. Tony withdraws. Pepper shoots him a questioning look. "We're going to try a different position this time. Get on your hands and knees."

Pepper scrambles up, positioning herself as requested. Tony comes up behind her and enters. Pepper gasps at the different sensation. The penetration is much better this way, and she can feel every inch of his cock as it slides in and out of her.

As Tony thrusts, he reaches up and pinches Pepper's nipples. She groans in delight, her internal muscles putting a delightful pressure on his cock. He begins thrusting faster, ready to cum.

Pepper can feel her insides tightening, readying themselves for her release. Tony's thrusts become erratic, and she feels the hot jet of his cum. As Tony cums, he pinches her nipples extra hard, sending Pepper over the edge. Tremors of pleasure wrack her body, washing over her.

When Tony finally withdraws, spent, Pepper collapses onto the bed, exhausted. Tony crawls up and lay down next to her. Pepper turns to him and smiles. She is sore, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. "I love you, Tony."

"And I love you, Pep. I'm honored to be your first, and I'm sorry that it took both of us almost dying to bring this about." Pepper snuggles into his chest.

"As long as you're around, I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will be, and that's a promise," Tony vows, kissing Pepper's strawberry blonde hair. They snuggle together, content in each others' embrace. Exhausted by their activities, they both fall asleep in each others' arms, happier than they've been in a long time.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
